


Wedding Day Blues

by chasethewind



Series: 10 Fics in 10 Days [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 04, Tumblr Prompt, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Oliver and Donna wedding planning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Day Blues

"What about the flowers?"

"What about them?"

"Have you chosen what types you'd like for the centerpieces and the bouquet?"

"Since our colors are pink and teal, I think it would be great to go with muted colors for the centerpieces and then for the bouquet, I was checking online, and I fell in love with this arrangement that has pink roses, pink ranunculus, lavender larkspur, lavender phalaenopsis orchids, Lily of the Valley, variegated ivy, and lily grass blades. I showed it to Felicity the other day and she was all for it."

"Wonderful! Then that's settled! Now, what about invitations?"

"I found this girl based out of Chicago. She does these fantastic box invitations that I think would be perfect."

"Have you chosen a design yet?"

"No, but we've got time for those. Right now, I think we're more focused on finding the right venue and the dress."

"Oh, yes, the venue is especially important. That has to be booked in advance. But the dress! Oh, my goodness! I can't wait to see the dress! I'm so excited! My little girl is getting married!"

Upon hearing her mother's squeals of excitement, Felicity picked up her wine glass and gulped down the remainder of what was inside. The waiter swooped in with another, just as she'd requested, because lunch with Oliver and Donna, especially now that she was engaged to him, always consisted of wedding talk that could go on for hours. And it was starting to give Felicity a headache. She thought Thea was bad, but Oliver's sister had always asked her for her input, unlike her mother, who seemed to gravitate toward Oliver when it came to the finer details.

It seemed like he had it all figured out from who would make the wedding invitations to their florist. Quite frankly, Felicity was getting sick of it. Wasn't it the bride's responsibility to do most of this stuff? Then again, she was the CEO of Palmer Tech since Ray didn't feel like coming back from the dead to reclaim it. That gave her little time to think about anything wedding related, except when Thea stopped by with swatches and books full of pretty pictures of wedding dresses. That was really the only thing her future sister-in-law had delegated to herself.

Every week there would be a new set of designs to look at, new fabrics to touch, new details to go over. The younger Queen was doing a great job designing it for her, something she kept secret from Oliver, but still, Felicity felt a bit left out with the rest of the planning. She couldn't understand why it was so irritating listening to her fiancé and her mother discuss the wedding. Maybe it was because she wanted it to be something special between her and her mother. Whatever the case, sitting in the restaurant today listening to the two of them talk was really getting to her.

"Oh, did I mention we have a cake tasting this weekend after we check out the ballroom at the Starling Grand Hotel?"

"No! I'd better be invited…"

"You're always invited, Donna."

Felicity slammed her hand down on the table. Both Donna and Oliver turned to stare at her, the expressions on their faces a mix of shock and confusion. "That's enough!" she shouted as their jaws dropped and several people from the tables around them turned to stare. There was even one with a cell phone out recording the entire exchange, but she couldn't focus on her.

"Felicity, hon… What's wrong?" Oliver asked, reaching out to place his hand on her forearm, but she pulled away almost violently.

"I am so god damn sick of listening to you and my mother talk about our wedding!" Felicity angrily replied. "I just wanted to have a quiet meal with my fiancé! Is that too much to ask? Well, apparently it is because he can't seem to go anywhere without you attached to his hip!" she ranted, pointing to Donna.

"Felicity!" her mother admonished, her startled gaze turning into an angry glare.

"You know what? Why don't the two of you finish lunch by yourselves?" Felicity tore the napkin off her lap and threw it onto the table next to her half eaten plate of chicken marsala. "I've gotta get back to the office anyway. Curtis and I have a project to finish." Oliver grabbed tried to grab her arm, but she pushed his hand away as her chair scraped across the marble floor of the restaurant. Angry and red-faced, she stood up and grabbed her purse before stomping away from the table.

For the rest of the day, Felicity ignored the phone calls and text messages her fiancé and her mother had sent her. Instead, she buried herself in her work, tinkering with the latest prototypes Curtis had been working on until well after the sun had set and everyone had gone home. It wasn't until she felt a hand on her shoulder did she realize just how deeply engrossed she'd been in wiring a new circuit board. Nearly jumping out of her seat, her chair rolled back, but it was stopped by the person standing behind her.

"Whoa! Hey! Hey! It's just me." The familiar voice had her swiveling around, the anger that had been present during lunch returning.

"I really do  _not_  want to talk to you right now, Oliver," Felicity hissed as she got up and started to walk to the other end of the large lab, intent on grabbing another roll of soldering lead.

"Felicity, please…"

When his voice when all soft and cracked at the end like that, Felicity knew she couldn't keep ignoring him. It made her knees weak and her heart ache. There was just something so open and vulnerable about Oliver when he spoke like that. Turning around, she found him still standing by her chair, his arms down at his sides as he gazed down at the floor while his eyes flicked up from behind feathered lashes.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have brought your mother to lunch with me. I didn't think it would be such a problem for you, but obviously I was wrong."

"That's not why I'm mad at you," Felicity replied, her voice calm and even. She leaned against one of the other tables, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Then tell me why, please," Oliver begged as he crossed the twenty foot distance between them in a few short strides so they now stood inches apart.

Felicity bit her lip. She didn't know if she really wanted to get into it right now, but with all of the other silly things they'd fought over in the past, this one seemed the most foolish. "Honestly, I just really wish you and my mom would stop talking about the wedding so much," Felicity admitted as she glanced down at her toes in the magenta heels she'd worn today.

"I didn't realize it bothered you so much," Oliver softly replied as he took a half step closer. "But I'll do it since it's you asking. I just don't understand why."

Silence enveloped them for several long, drawn out moments as Felicity tried to figure out why it bothered her so much. She had thought about it, yes, but voicing her reasons seemed like a terrible idea, especially when the seemed so selfish and petty. "I don't know," she breathed.

"I think I do," Oliver offered, closing the distance between them once and for all as his arms wrapped around her tiny waist and he pulled her into the warm expanse of his chest. "You feel left out, don't you?" he murmured into her hair.

And just like always, he'd guessed right. Felicity buried her face in the soft cotton of his shirt and nodded.

"I'm so sorry, baby," he whispered, nuzzling his face against the top of her head. His hands stroked up and down her back, keeping her pressed closely against his chest. "I didn't even realize I was leaving you out until now."

"It's not just you," Felicity mumbled into his shirt. "It's my mom, too."

"I promise, next time I think about anything related to  _our_  wedding, I'll make sure we talk about it before I start making plans."

"I wanna make plans too," she protested, glancing up at him with a pout on her face.

"Okay, we'll make them together," Oliver replied, giving her a warm smile before leaning down to peck a kiss to her pouted lips. "Right now, why don't we go home so I can apologize to you properly?"

"Mmm… I would like that," Felicity purred. Standing on the tips of her toes, she kissed him again, this time letting it linger and deepen. When they pulled apart, a mischievous grin had appeared on her lips. She could see the wheels turning in Oliver's mind and before he could say anything, she grabbed his hand and began pulling him toward the door. "Let's go," she said. "Time's a-wasting!"


End file.
